<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a slow dance for two by rrroginaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991889">a slow dance for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa'>rrroginaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the days for jumin han are stressful, but nights are always filled with bliss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a slow dance for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft music played in Jumin Han’s penthouse, the stars being the spotlight of his and (name)’s stage. Sock-clad feet padded against the hardwood floors of the living room; the CEO-in-line and his lady swaying together in each other’s embrace. Empty wine glasses sat on the table near the couch on decorative coasters alongside a half-full wine bottle.</p><p>Jumin’s face was buried in (name)’s hair as they spun, him occasionally dipping her to elicit a giggle. Her laugh never failed to make him smile and his heart beat a little faster. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous when you smile, my dearest.” Jumin compliments, causing (name) to grin shyly. She felt her cheeks warm up and when she was upright again, she pushed him slightly. </p><p>“You as well, my love.” (name) reaches a hand up to tuck a tuft of Jumin’s hair behind his ear. He let’s one hand release (name)’s waist to hold her hand up by his face, turning his head to kiss her palm. </p><p>The couple goes back and forth with compliments, continuing to dance in the soft glow of midnight. As the song nears its’ end, Jumin spins (name) slightly, dipping her once more as the music ceases. The only sound in the apartment is the lovers breathing. They sit down on the couch, still in each other’s embrace.</p><p>“Have I ever told you,” Jumin pauses to cradle (name)’s face in his hand. “How grateful I am that you’re mine?” His thumb brushes her cheek softly, her hand coming up to touch his as she smiles softly. </p><p>“You tell me every day, Jumin.” (name) laughs. </p><p>Jumin smiles. “Your laugh is the most beautiful music I’ve ever listened to.” He whispers. </p><p>(name)’s eyes close as Jumin leans in to kiss her. They sit together for the rest of the night, sharing drinks and stories of their day. It isn’t long until (name)’s eyes drift shut, and she falls asleep against Jumin. He looks over at her and wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. He holds her close and falls asleep soon after in comfortable silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'nothing' by bruno major. imagine jumin singing this to you while you both were under the covers, late at night. just IMAGINE. or imagine him singing it while you both are on a picnic, and it's evening. let me not write another story in the ending notes of the already written one-shot. i hope you enjoyed! i love this one a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>